The present invention relates to a thin film transistor containing Si and Ge, and an organic electroluminescence display using the same.
As a thin film transistor (hereafter referred to as “TFT”) with high mobility, which is applicable to a peripheral circuit such as an organic electroluminescence display or liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like, there is a poly-Si TFT, where polycrystalline Si is applied to a semiconductor layer. In particular, there is a method for applying polycrystalline SiGe, which is introduced with Ge, to the semiconductor layer. In JP-A-2002-231958, a configuration, where Ge is segregated in a crystal grain boundary to enhance mobility characteristics, has been disclosed.